


Mine

by oblongpill



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-29
Updated: 2017-08-29
Packaged: 2018-12-21 09:19:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11941077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oblongpill/pseuds/oblongpill
Summary: Gabriel and Jack's lingering effects of overworking themselves is no match for the tenderness they come home to every night.





	Mine

**Author's Note:**

> i literally did this over a year ago and just made an ao3 account today so like pls forgive the suckiness of this fic lol. comments for constructive criticism are always appreciated yo

It had become routine for them, and while neither could pinpoint when it began, they were content with what it was. Much like any other night in the bedroom, Jack slowly removed his spouse’s shirt, tenderly kissing him on his neck. Gabriel, with his back to the bed, tilted his head, inviting the icy, chapped lips against his contrasting warm, smooth skin.

Meanwhile, Gabriel fiddled with the buttons on Jack’s shirt, undoing them with a rhythm he had perfected over the years. Once his upper body was exposed, Jack’s sides were met with large hands that began to move to his back and trace the ridges of his spine. A tingle followed, and then a giggle -- as Gabriel discovered long ago, that was one of Jack’s ticklish spots. He loved nothing more than to feel the little chuckles on his neck as the other man continued to pepper him with kisses.

Pale fingers ran over dark scars as Jack made a mental note to kiss them in the morning. He always did. He gave special attention to the new scars, rubbing circles around them with his thumbs and taking in the subtle scent of spices in front of him – Gabriel had cooked dinner that evening.

In unison, the two lowered their hands to reach for the other’s pants, unbuckling and unbuttoning them while brushing their fingers against the other’s happy trail. Jack began to move his kisses upward, from his lover’s neck, to his jaw, to his cheek, and finally his plump lips. As usual, Gabriel reciprocated the act while he allowed his bottoms to fall to the floor and tugged his husband's down as well. Both kicked aside their discarded clothing items that would be picked up in the morning, wearing nothing but underwear now.

Gently, Jack nudged Gabriel to the bed, where they both fell with the former on top. “Be careful, you bumped my nose,” the latter playfully said, not really meaning the warning.

The man on top gave a small peck on his nose. “Better now?” Gabriel nodded and gave a last chaste kiss on his husband’s lips as Jack rolled off of him and the two crawled under the bed covers. Although their show of intimacy often escalated, they were tired and needed as much rest as possible for the next day’s mission.

In the past, they would sleep with their backs against each other for protection, mostly out of a habit they had picked up while in the military. Presently, they knew they were well secured when they were together, sleeping face to face with Gabriel’s hand holding Jack’s. They could feel the cold metal on the other’s ring finger that reassured a thought they shared every time this little undressing procedure was performed: 'He’s mine, and nobody else’s.'


End file.
